Junior High 2
by shaman-Kenji
Summary: A group of kids with supernatural powers enter a Spiritworld tornament where the loser loses more than a prize


Chapter 1 The Beginning  
Come on!" Kenji said shaking Li until he sat up in his bed. "You don't want to be late your girlfriend is waiting" Kenji said packing his laptop in his backpack. "I am going to ring your neck!" Li said trying to strangle his brother. "You're too old to catch me." Kenji said trying to run. "Were the same age!" said Li quickly grabbed Kenji's foot trying to make him fall face first. Before he fell Kenji mumbled an anti-gravity spell and the next thing Li knew he was floating. "Whh-o turned off the gravity!" Li said struggling to get back down. "Look it super Li!" Li said as he used the anti-gravity to bounce Kenji around the room. "Okay Li I'll take the anti-gravity off." Kenji said. "No not yet I am beginning to like it." Li said as he flew in his closet and got dressed. "See you later" cried Li as he flew out of the house. Next thing he was eating dirt once he had fallen to the ground. "Are you Ok." Anzu said stoking her long black hair. "Yeah just another anti-gravity experence. Li answered as he held out his hand and flowers appeared in his hand "Here you are flower as beautiful as you. "How sweet" She said. "Hi Anzu." Kenji said floating down from his second story window. "Hi Kenji" Anzu said as Kenji reached the ground. Just then C.j, Sakura, Leyah, Yoh, and Phil appeared in front of us "O.k. who has been using one of my "appearance spell." Said Kenji. "That would be me." Said Sakura. "I didn't think that you would mind since it's my spell now." She said, "What did I tell all of you section 520/A210 states clearly that no spell can legally be used without consult of a teacher in the area of non-magic users." Kenji scolded. "O.k. then how about a race first one to reach the Kenshin Junior School gets the move and the last one pays for the winner's lunch." Said Sakura knowing that Kenji never backs out of a challenge. "You're on!" Kenji said as everyone line up; Anzu put her flower in her backpack. "Ready-set-go!" and they all rocketed out of the starting line. Then the race started to get interesting. Kenji wasn't running anymore it seemed as though he was flying down the sidewalk! "Kenji you cheater." Li said still running with his legs. "News flash, I never said we couldn't use our powers, see you later Li!" Kenji said and rocketed ahead of Li. When the race was over Kenji and Yoh came in first place, Anzu came in second place, Li, Leyah, and C.j tied for third and Sakura, who was the last to the school, had to buy lunch for Kenji and Yoh. "Oh and remember Sakura, I like soy sauce with my dumplings." Kenji said laughing walking towards the school door. 

"What are you children doing out here." the principal had caught them. He had greasy black hair and an almost white dress shirt with chocolate bar stains on it. "You're all late, but since it's your first offence I'll let you off with a warning, now go to your first special you've missed first core." He said and left for his office. There first special was kendo practice. Guys were in one-room girls in another, some missions they just couldn't do together. "Today class we are going to finish sparing against your battle partners and since Li and Kenji are on the top of my list here they will fight for my grand prize." Said our teacher. "Ok, Li and Kenji please get your staffs and step out onto the mat." Kenji automatically walked towards the one he used all the time, Black one-yard slick, with good attack range, Li pick his, White, one and a half yard tough, with good defense range, then they walked out onto the mat " Ok, get ready fight!" said the teacher and then it began. Li is the fastest person in track so he used speed to stay away form Kenji's attacks. Li faked right and got Kenji in the back and he fell. "Point, Li!" Our teacher said. Kenji got back up this time he was ready for him. Li faked right again but this time Kenji moved to his side caught the end of Li's staff and pulled it from Li's hand. "Point, Kenji, and final round!" our teacher said looking eagerly to find out who would win. Li was itching to have that prize and he was about to do anything to get it. Li did a fast spin to his side almost catching Kenji off guard then jumped up for the final blow, but just then Kenji moved sideways taking hold of Li staff then flipping Li over his shoulder, Li went down with a thud, Li quickly got up. Li staff was pointing towards Kenji's heart, Kenji staff was pointing towards Li's throat. "Tie point, Kenji and Li! And since I keep my promises here are your prizes." Said the teacher handing Li and Kenji their prizes. To the both of them he handed a silver staff that was about a foot long. "How am I supposed to fight with this?" Kenji asked the teacher. "Squeeze it; I think you'll find it much larger." Said the teacher. Kenji griped it tight in his hand and it instantly grew another three feet. "Wow, thanks Mr. Siraka." Said Kenji. "Your welcome Kenji, and have a great summer." Little did they know that this was the beginning of a new adventure!


End file.
